As The Cold Rain Falls
by AmberRain44
Summary: SoraxRiku oneshot. Based on the song "As The Cold Rain Falls" by Tiger Army. Riku and Sora haven't talked since the break up. Riku still loves him... But does Sora feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

This is a SoraxRiku One-Shot based on the song "As The Cold Rain Falls" by Tiger Army. If you don't know the song, I strongly suggest you listen to it :D

When I wrote this story, I was blasting that song, sitting outside, watching the snow fall. It was cold as anything, but it really helped me with the setting. I found it relaxing :3

I don't own anything, blah blah blah.

Hope you like it! Reviews are always nice :]

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Riku wasn't really looking forward to this New Year's party at Axel's house. Not only did he dislike alcohol, but he knew he'd be all by himself while every other couple made out the whole damn time.

Nevertheless, Riku decided to attend, just to make Axel happy. He showed up at about 9:00. Nobody was smashed yet, but people were drinking. "Riku! You showed up! Don't worry man, you'll have a great time this year," he winked.

"Yup, whatever you say, Axel," Riku answered. He was obviously sarcastic.

"Well, make yourself at home!" the red head said, waving. Riku rolled his eyes and continued walking up the driveway. The grass was perfectly cut and perfectly green, especially considering the weather. There was a paved sidewalk leading to the porch, which had a welcoming light on. A few chairs rested in the corner of the porch. Some people were already sitting in the chairs, holding drinks in their hands and conversing.

Riku had been to Axel's house plenty of times, so he really didn't need to be told to make himself at home. He miserably walked up the steps of the porch, wishing he had a date. Riku grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. He stepped into the heated house and closed the door behind him. To the left of him was a room with a bunch of teenagers in it, blasting the radio and dancing with each other. He kept walking, eventually making his way into the living room, where a huge flat screen TV rested. People were on the couch- again, with alcoholic beverages- watching the New Year announcer guy. One couple was making out on the corner of the couch.

Sighing, Riku progressed into the kitchen. He looked at the counter in the middle of the room, which was aligned with soda and munchies. People were surrounding the counter, just talking about whatever. He recognized Kairi, Selphie, Leon, Cloud, and- _Aw, fuck_- Sora, the incredibly gorgeous brunette that he once had an amazing relationship with. Riku was not a happy camper.

Sora was laughing at someone's joke when he spotted the silverette. He did a slight double-take to make sure it was Riku. They locked eyes for a moment, but then Sora half-smiled and waved awkwardly. Riku copied the other boy. They were both now 22, and the last time they spoke had been two years ago.

xXx

11:40. Almost the New Year. Riku had been nonchalantly following Sora everywhere he went. He didn't see anybody that could be Sora's date for the night, which was a relief.

By this point, Sora was in the garage, where a few people hung out and smoked cigarettes. There was a heater, fridge, and TV in there, so it was a pretty ideal hang out spot.

Riku waited outside the garage, sitting on a concrete ledge thing that surrounded a bed of plants and flowers. He looked up at the sky, noticing a full moon. He noticed a bunch of heavy grey clouds closing in on each other, looking rather ominous. Riku, however, did not find the sky ominous at all. He actually hoped that it would start raining; he loved the rain.

For the first time all night, Riku smiled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, embracing the cool air.

_As the grey sky opens my heart sings  
I carry a torch as the New Year rings_

Riku's moment was interrupted when he heard the garage door open. He looked over and saw Sora. He was carrying a beverage, but it wasn't alcoholic. Riku loved that about Sora. He never had to drink alcohol to have a good time.

Riku continued to watch Sora as the boy made his way towards the enormous bonfire going on in the backyard. He missed holding Sora's small frame, looking into his deep blue eyes, and most of all: his kiss. Whenever the two kissed, there were always sparks. Something special clicked between the two… Riku didn't understand why it had to end when everything was so perfect.

The silverette got lost in his memories with Sora. He started daydreaming about what it would feel like if they kissed again.

Riku felt a sudden impact between someone's hand and his back, which made him jump a little. He turned around, wondering who it was.

"Roxas? Shouldn't you be making out with Axel?" Riku said rather crudely.

Since Roxas was intoxicated, he didn't take the comment offensively. He simply laughed. "Oh, that's been taken care of. You still got your eyes on Sora?"

Riku stayed silent.

_And I still feel the same after all this time  
A future of past on my mind_

"Riku, why don't you just let him go? You need to find another hot guy to get with," Roxas tried convincing him.

"No. My heart is still with Sora. I'm gonna prove that to him tonight," Riku stated. He was completely determined, and most definitely confident in his plan.

"Alright, buddy. I'm rooting for you, because that boy has been miserable without you," Roxas smiled. His words were slurred, which made Riku question their accuracy. Either way, he patted Roxas on the back, trying to shoo him away.

Riku walked up the steps to the deck in the backyard, which gave a perfect view of the bonfire only a short distance away. He watched Sora again, occasionally catching the brunette shoot glances in Riku's direction.

All of a sudden, Riku felt something cold hit the side of his cheek. He twitched at the contact. He touched the same spot where he'd just been hit. Realizing that a water droplet just pecked his cheek, he looked up at the sky. He felt a few more hit his face, causing a smile to form across his face. More and more droplets of rain came down, which made numerous girls scream and retreat inside, where it was dry.

_And I'll wait for you  
__As the cold rain falls  
__You know it falls away  
__But my heart is true_

11:58. As everyone ran inside for shelter from the rain, Riku ran around the side of the house to the front, where the sidewalk and porch were.

The tall boy stood there, taking in the scent of fresh rain. He lifted his arms out to the side, palms facing up towards the sky to embrace the feeling of the rain. It was cold, resulting in a tiny sting every time a drop of water greeted his skin. Riku loved every second of it.

He heard loud chanting coming form inside. _6, 5, 4…_ Riku closed his eyes, recalling memories he had of the rain. _3, 2, 1…_

Someone suddenly crashed into Riku, held his neck, and kissed his lips fiercely; all before Riku could open his eyes. But he didn't need to open his eyes… Because during that moment, he felt sparks. Very familiar, special sparks.

_Tonight I remembered what it was like  
__To hear the rain's song when you were mine_

Both of them slowly opened their eyes. As Riku thought, it was his favorite brunette. Only Sora could give him such a powerful kiss.

"Happy New Year, Riku..." Sora whispered, still holding Riku's neck. They put their foreheads together, each taking in the moment, exchanging their body heat. In that instant, everything fell silent.

Riku looked at Sora, whose eyes still glimmered like the ocean. Drops of water dripped from the ends of his spiky hair, and when he exhaled, a cloud would form in front of him.

Sora started to lean in for another kiss, but stopped himself. Before Riku could object, the smaller boy threw his hands down and started walking away. Riku could feel his heart breaking. He thought he had another chance, but apparently not.

Riku heard the roar of thunder rolling throughout the sky. Somehow, the storm gave the silverette a rush of motivation. He wasn't about to let the love of his life slip away that easily.

_Now I'm here in the silence, my heart dies  
__Sing by the roar of a broken sky_

Axel, Roxas, Leon, Cloud, and Kairi came outside. They saw Riku standing out in the rain.

"Hey guys," Riku greeted. He knew they were going to give him shit for not counting down with everybody.

"He's still in love with you," they all said at the same time. Riku's eyes widened. "He told us that he's been avoiding you all night because he wouldn't be able to hold himself back," Kairi pointed out.

"Has he ever tried to move on…?" were the only words Riku could find. He'd love Sora either way, but he wanted to know the answer to that question.

"He's tried, but nobody clicks for him," Roxas said. "Did something happen between you guys just now? He seemed pretty pissed off."

Riku looked down, processing everything. He confessed to his friends what went on just a few minutes ago. They all looked at him with smiles on their faces.

"Riku, you got nothing to worry about. He'll come around, you just gotta give him a little more time," Axel said. None of them were sober, but Riku knew they were right, deep down inside.

"I've got all the time in the world, then…" Riku said to himself. He went back to embracing the pelts of water droplets, reminiscing on the past. Riku wasn't completely sure of Sora coming back to him, but he was positive of his love for him. Nobody would ever make Riku happy like Sora did. He breathed in the cold air, listened to his heart, and stood in the rain.

_And I'll wait for you  
__As the cold rain falls  
__You know it falls away  
__But my heart is true_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I know this story is old. But as WolfPacFaan demanded, I made a second chapter to this. So, I present to you: Chapter 2 of As The Cold Rain Falls!

I personally think this chapter is pretty adorable. So if you like the smut type, you'll like this :D

* * *

"_You don't appreciate a _single_ thing I do, Riku!" Sora roared. "I give my entire heart and soul into this relationship and all you do is sit on your ass and take me for granted!"_

_Riku was not amused. Of course Sora was exaggerating. He had a tendency to get emotional over petty ordeals. The silverette rolled his eyes and sighed. "You _know_ you're taking this way too far, Sora. I'm not going to kiss your feet whenever you do me a favor. I do things for you in return."_

_He could've sworn Sora's eyes turned red with fury. "Like WHAT, Riku? Name a single fucking thing you do for me. I cook for you, I clean up your shit, and I manage our money. You simply bring a check once a week and make _me_ take care of the rest. Do I ever get a single fucking 'thank you'? NO!" Sora screamed, throwing his hands in the air._

_The silverette's heart started beating faster. _'Am I really that heartless?'_ "Sora… I didn't realize–"_

"_You NEVER realize, Riku! You'd be fucking hopeless without me, and you know it."_

_Now _that_ pissed off the twenty-year-old. Any thought of apologizing flew out the window. "Bull shit. I'd be perfectly fine without you," he retorted with clenched teeth._

"_Get out."_

_The words sliced through Riku's heart like a knife. Sora had thrust a finger towards the door, his position never wavering. The silverette was in disbelief… He didn't think Sora would have the guts to throw him out of the house._

Their_ house._

"_Sora, please…" Riku started._

"_You're seriously going to fucking beg for forgiveness now, Riku? Too late for that, don't you think?" Sora was clearly still furious. "Get. Out. Now." His words were emphasized._

_Riku fought the sting of tears in his eyes. He didn't know what hurt more – the fact that Sora was throwing him out of the house… Or the fact that Sora seemed unfazed. Riku thought about getting on his hands and knees, but decided there was no use. His heart sank into his gut as he gathered what he could of his belongings and trudged out the door._

xXx

Riku woke up with sweat tracing his entire body. He hugged himself and felt his muscles trembling from the dream. He had hoped to never recall that memory again, but his fucking self conscious would never let him forget. The silverette glanced towards the window, noticing it was daylight. He took a deep breath and wandered into his bathroom to brush his teeth.

As if on cue, the phone rang as Riku was finished brushing. He furrowed his eyebrows, but went to answer the phone anyway.

"This is Riku."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments, but eventually Riku heard an all-too-familiar voice. "… _Riku? This is Sora. I just, uh, wanted to know if you're busy_," the voice said timidly.

The silverette was stunned. It had been a week since the New Year's party at Axel's house, which meant it had been a week since Sora and Riku kissed for the first time in two years. Riku thought he would never see Sora again, but the brunette was on the phone with him. And from the sound of it, he wanted to hang out.

"Nope, I'm free all day. Why, did you want to talk?" Riku asked, trying his damn hardest to hide the excitement in his voice. He could hardly hold back the radiating smile from his lips.

"_Well, yeah, but… C-Could it be in person? Meet me for coffee or something?_" Sora's voice was light-hearted and normal, rather than the furious tone Riku had remembered in his dream. Hearing the brunette's soft tone was a relief.

"Yeah. Of course, Sora."

"_Um… As soon as possible, please?"_ – Clearing of the throat– _"In about ten minutes at the usual coffee place?"_ The second sentence was rushed, but Riku knew it was from embarrassment. Their interaction _was_ awkward, after all… Sora's behavior was understandable.

"Alright," Riku agreed with a chuckle, "ten minutes at the usual coffee place. See you then, Sora."

There was a brief pause. _"I-I miss you, Riku."_

"I miss you too, Sora."

xXx

After much, _much_ contemplation about his outfit, Riku walked through the door of the coffee shop; a jingle from the bell announcing his arrival. He wore his black pea coat and a black and grey scarf. Tentatively, Riku glanced around the room, hoping to find a familiar brunette. His search proved no luck, so he walked to the counter to order a mocha cappuccino for himself and a raspberry latte for Sora.

The silverette took a seat at a high-rise table. He traced a finger on the edge of the table in order to occupy himself. A few minutes went by before the jingle of the bell sounded, and Sora stepped inside the coffee shop. Riku's head automatically popped up in excitement.

His hair was spiky like always, just as Riku liked it. He wore his blue jeans perfectly, along with his black sweatshirt and crown-shaped necklace hanging around his neck. He wore fingerless gloves with his simple outfit; very fitting for Sora. Riku nearly drooled over his appearance.

Not long after Sora walked into the café, he spotted Riku by the window. A soft smile formed on his face after seeing the raspberry latte welcoming him. He adjusted himself on the high chair and grasped the cup with both hands before thanking Riku.

"You know exactly what to get me," he said, taking a sip.

"Well, duh. What kind of boyfriend would I have been if I didn't know your favorites?"

Sora made a sound of agreement and took yet another sip. Riku wanted to ask what the brunette wanted to talk about, but he didn't want to rush him, either. He waited patiently, mentally telling his heart to calm down.

"So, Riku…" Sora took a deep breath. "I've been trying to remember that kiss–"

Riku licked his lips. _Say it…_

"But I can't recall the feeling–"

_Say it…_

"Um… Remind me, again… How it happened?"

_Yes._

Riku certainly did not waste any time. He leaned over the table, dug his fingertips in Sora's chocolate colored locks, and pulled him close enough to kiss.

As both boys expected, the fireworks they were familiar with went off immediately. Their kiss started out light and simple, but grew more passionate the longer their lips were locked. Everyone else in the room disappeared. The two of them were in their own world, happy just as they used to be.

When Riku pulled away, Sora shook his head and whimpered, "More…" as he cupped Riku's face and kissed him once more. The brunette's hands never moved even as they pulled away again. His eyes remained closed as he touched his forehead to Riku's.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Riku asked quietly.

Sora opened his eyes. "I have one more thing to say."

The silverette nodded, waiting for Sora to talk.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I'm so sorry. Please, please, _please_ take me back. I miss you so much…" the brunette nearly begged.

"I should be asking _you_ to take me back," Riku replied, smiling like an idiot.

"So… we're together again?" Sora's eyes were irresistible. He had a pleading look on his face that Riku couldn't help but love.

"That would make me the happiest person alive. I missed you so much, Sora. More than you could imagine. I want you back so badly. So badly…" Riku's voice was deep and soothing.

Sora took a deep breath, soaking up Riku's words and embracing them. "Thank goodness."

The silverette glanced outside, realizing that it had started to rain.

He grabbed Sora's hand and took him outside to feel the January precipitation. Riku held his palms out, letting the cold rain fall to his hands.

Oh, how he loved the rain.

* * *

Yay happy endings! Alright, thanks again for everyone's support, I VERY MUCH appreciate it!

Review/Favorite and such. Hope you enjoyed it :]


End file.
